


No Surrender

by zebracakes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Kashyyyk, Pre-Rogue One, Sass, edgelord supreme, so fancy!, wild amount of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebracakes/pseuds/zebracakes
Summary: This was supposed to be a simple mission; something you’ve done several times. You, Cassian, and K-2 were ordered to spy in the Imperial-occupied Kashyyyk to find where they were taking the native Wookiees. You awaken on the ground, confused, and in pain. What happened? Where’s Cassian and K-2? What will happen if you don’t leave the planet?





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my sweeties! This fic is from my writing blog (@ angelwrote on tumblr!). I was blown the fuck away by the love and support for "No Surrender"! This was surprisingly inspired by Markiplier's play through of "Buried". Don't worry, there is no supernatural or the unexplained in here (sorry to disappoint). This is my first Cassian Andor fic so please...be gentle. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this!!

A cool breeze washes over you in an attempt to wake you up. Your eyes flutter open and your gaze fixates on the dreary gray sky. You try to take a deep breath but find the task difficult to do. With an unsteady breath, you feel around your surroundings. Even running your hands through the grass makes you tear up from the pain. The pain, located on your waist, starts to flood back to you as your body begins to wake up. You want so desperately to shout and curse out because of the pain but you know you couldn’t. Not yet at least.

In the distance, you could hear a ship go by but not close enough to be worried. You and Cassian were supposed to be on your way back to Yavin IV but your current reality tells you otherwise. You can’t quite remember how you ended up here on this ground or where Cassian is.

 _Cassian_.

Though your body resisted to move, you had to get up to find where Cassian is or if he even is on Kashyyyk. You place your weight on your right and attempt to rise. Once on your feet, you spot him only a few feet away.

Oh, the Maker.

“Cassian!” You shout in terror as you run to his side. He’s curled into a ball, blood pouring out from his shoulder. You drop down to his side and place the back side of your hand near his nose. Closing your eyes, you feel shaky yet tiny breathes coming from him. _Good_ , you thought, _he's alive_. You remove your hand and dig into your backpack for a medikit. You tried hard not to let the tears get in the way of helping him but a few escaped in the process. You rip Cassian’s shirt to reveal a nasty wound.

“I don’t know what to do,” you close your eyes and then shallow a hard lump of saliva. The wound looks bad to the point that you weren’t sure if bacta patches would work. Blood started to spill onto your hand and you couldn’t help but start to cry.

“I-I-I have to do something.” You shake your head and reach inside the kit for an irrigation bulb. You douse the wound with the fluid and start to clean the wound as best as possible. Your hands begin to shake as you reach back in for the bacta patches. Despite your efforts, the wound still continues to bleed out. You had to contact K-2 and get Cassian proper medical treatment. You pat Cassian’s pants to find the commlink he always has on him. You find the tubular device and press the button, making the device glow gold.

“K-2! K-2, are you here?” You try to steady yourself by placing your hand on your knee. You start to pray to the Maker that K-2 didn’t abandon the two of you even though it is standard protocol on missions to leave when a mission goes awry.

“Y/N, is that you? Yes, I am still on the ship. Where are you?” The snarky droid’s voice has never been so heavenly to hear before. You almost cry but you had to keep yourself together.

“I wish I could answer that specifically. Listen, Cassian is badly injured and we need to get him back to base. Are you still where we were dropped off?” You look around the dense forest around you. The trees slowly start to gather an ominous fog around them. This may not be the most ideal flying condition but you know the droid has fantastic piloting capabilities.

“Yes. According to the location of Cassian’s commlink, you are near a heavily patrolled Imperial section of Kashyyyk.” K-2 informs you which makes your heart sink. An extraction of the two of you would be difficult but to go unnoticed is near impossible. You were surprised that you survived this long out here.

“K-2, how long have we not been back?” You ask, afraid for the answer.

“Our take-off was supposed to be three hours ago.” The droid could have easily left the two of you behind but his loyalty to Cassian is far greater than abandoning the mission.

“Stay where you are. I’m going to survey our surroundings and find where you can land. In the meantime, don’t get caught.” You sign off and glance back to Cassian’s unconscious body.

“I’m sorry to leave you again,” You grab his synthfur parka and cover him with it. You didn’t want others to discover him and possible snatch him before the rescue is complete. You start to walk away, cursing under your breath over your limited ability to move faster. So far, you hadn’t encountered anybody but the environment is strange. There is a large circle of nothing but dirt with stormtrooper bodies sprawled all over the ground. You look back to where you came from and realize that you and Cassian were fighting these troopers off. That’s when you find, in a stormtrooper’s hand, a grenade that has not been activated. You piece together that the stormtroopers must have flung a grenade at the two of you, causing your bodies to fly far from the original impact. The wounds you both sustained could have been caused by the fighting, the grenade, or both. You attempt to sprint to make up for lost time over pondering at what you saw. You were doing great for a moment until you hear stormtroopers not far from you. You hide behind a huge tree and sink to the ground, trying to keep your breathing under control.

 _Please don’t. Please don’t. Please don’t find me_.

You are shaking at this point; both from fear and your untreated wounds.

“There they are.” A stormtrooper reports to the other members. You take a quick peek behind the tree and find how awfully close the troopers are. Not even a few feet were the white clad armored soldiers stood, blasters in hand, and not looking for a very good time.

“Y/N?”

Shit.

The commlink.

Fucking K.

“What was that?” Another stormtrooper asks and begins to get closer to the tree you are hiding behind.

“Not now, K-2SO.” You almost scream into the comm and whip around with your blaster. Just your luck, you thought, as you discover that the band of stormtroopers is relatively small. If there were stormtroopers out here trying to find where the scrimmage happened, you knew more were coming. Ignoring the now piercing pain on your side, you begin to run to find the end of the forest.

“K-2!″ You muster out as you began to run out of breath from running.

“That was rather rude of you to shout out at me.” K-2 sounds offended to which you roll your eyes.

“Kinda rude of you because you almost got me killed.” You slowly stop running and take a moment against a boulder.

“How was I supposed to know? You-” The droid was about to argue but you cut him off.

“We can talk about that later. Listen, I know it’s risky but-” You hyperventilate a bit to catch your breath.

“I can see the edge of where we are located. There is a small plateau at the end of the clearing. Do you think you can land there?” You close your eyes and place your hand on your forehead. Your head starts to feel hot but you push that feeling aside.

“Technically, yes. Do I want to? No. But if it’s for Cassian, then yes, I can.” K-2 replies and you just smile to yourself.

“Okay, I am going to leave the commlink somewhere near the area in order for you to retrieve the location. Because of that, you won’t be able to contact me after this. I am going back to get Cassian. If we don’t make it back to the ship after ten minutes,” you bit your lower lip, scared of the words that come out of your mouth. “You have my permission to leave.”

K-2SO goes silent and you know he’s having some moral dilemma running through his droid mind. You limp quickly to the clearing and place the commlink down. Before you could leave, the commlink glows gold.

“May the Force be with you two.”

You hold in your tears once again though you allow a few to fall. K-2’s words make you power through the forest to get Cassian back to Yavin IV. You were all leaving Kashyyyk no matter what.

* * *

 

“Cassian!” You try to wake him up by shaking his waist. Cassian then mumbles and moans in pain, making your heart beat faster.

Thank the Maker!

“Cassian...easy there.” You could see that the bacta patches did not do much for his shoulder wound. Blood soaked right through the patches, causing more of a mess than before. You hoist him up against you shoulders and attempt to walk back to the ship.

“You’re much heavier than I expected.” You try to lighten up the mood as the probability of the two of you being attacked at any given moment is relatively high. You catch a sly side smile from Cassian and mark that as a success. Cassian is not fully conscious but he knows that this is a matter of live or death. He knew he couldn’t give into the unconsciousness and desperately tried to keep himself awake. You felt your body shake but you couldn’t give up right now. With the added weight of another person, your body began to work too hard. The sounds of stormtroopers almost startle you but not as startling as hearing a blaster shot go right by your ear, almost killing you. You close your eyes as a reflex then realize you didn’t die. Three more blaster shots ring out and you spot in the distance a tall, dark figure. As it gets closer, you take a step back. Cassian takes a peep of the figure through his matted hair. The fog dissipates with every step the figure takes, making the figure much clearer.

K-2SO.

He dropped his blaster to the ground and quickly approaches you two. You hand Cassian over to K-2 to carry and you all rush back to the U-Wing. The door folds down and without missing a beat, you reach into the tiny storage closet to grab a poncho.

“Lay him on the floor.” You command K-2 as you sprawl the poncho for Cassian to lay on. You take his parka you were wearing to turn it into a makeshift pillow to put his head on. Surprisingly, K-2 laid Cassian gently and maneuvers swiftly to the cockpit to start up the ship. You fold your legs underneath yourself and place both hands on Cassian’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be alright.” You offer him a small smile though you are unsure of the extent of his injuries. You didn’t even know how extensive your own wounds are. You were about to help K-2 with co-piloting when you felt one of Cassian’s hands on yours. With that, his eyes shut close. You reach for your backpack for the medikit and grab the medisensor. The device indicates that he is still alive and breathing but he has to seek medical treatment soon. You were about to put the sensor away when you realize you had Cassian’s blood all over your hands and clothes. Through all the chaos of finding a way point and helping Cassian with his wounds, you forgot about the blood. Your hands begin to tremor but you can’t let that stop you now. You hastily wipe your hands on your pants and falter towards K-2. You try to take a seat but the pain on your waist shoots through your back.

“You are not well, Y/N. I can do this myself.” The droid insists that you take a rest and examine your own wounds. You lift up your shirt carefully to find a deep blaster wound that cut through your skin. Your flesh is burned pretty badly with clotted blood staining around the wound. Small debris littered throughout your body yet you were completely numb to those small cuts.

“I’ll be fine, K-2. But thank you for thinking about me.” You gingerly take your seat and punch a few buttons. K-2 sends a message back to base about needing a medical team stat when the ship lands. The trip seems longer than usual but time became construed ever since the mission went astray. However, you occupy your thoughts by piecing back the memory of how this all went down. You know about the grenade but you don’t quite- wait, you do. The events start to coming back to you.

 _The Rebellion was tipped off that the Empire was shipping Wookiees out to help with the construction of a something potentially dangerous. The mission you and Cassian had was to find out what they were building and where it was located. Another simple spy mission with the best intelligence officer in the Rebellion This was not supposed to go down the way it did. Due the Imperial occupancy, getting inside Kashyyyk proved to be difficult to go unnoticed but you all believed you could. Cassian instructed to seek a spot deep into the forest and allow the trees to cover the ship. This may have been a good plan if there weren’t any stormtroopers patrolling within the forest. However, you told Cassian that it was best to keep moving forward; keep going through the forest. Cassian had hesitated, thinking it would be best to get a bit closer to where you had to be but before he could instruct K-2, you were already out of the ship. You knew he was pissed about the rash decision of yours. Once you heard the stormtroopers, you and Cassian got to work at eliminating the enemies. There had been at most five or six but between the two of you, that was nothing. Well, almost nothing. Another squadron of stormtroopers started to attack you all and you knew you had to get out of there before more came. Right as you turned to tell Cassian, you heard beeping in the sky. The grenade landed near the two of you. Before it detonated, Cassian pulled you close and..._ explosion.

You turn your head back to glance at Cassian. He had saved your life by shielding you away from most of the blast. The sudden jerking of the ship made you snap back into reality. You could see a gathering of people surround the U-Wing. You instruct K-2 to help Cassian up as you would follow behind them. You see Cassian be taken to the medcenter immediately and you smile to yourself. _He will be alright_ , you thought to yourself. You take one step towards the door but you suddenly feel weak. Your eyes fixate on the bustling crowd before your knees give out and your whole world turns to black.


	2. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re safe back on base but you are afraid of the consequences after the failed mission on Kashyyyk. Luckily, you don’t have to go through this alone. Unfortunately, it’s with someone you can’t fathom at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a bit of angst, a bit of frustration, and a lil’ bit of K-2 sass.

Your limbs feel heavy as you come to your senses. Taking in your environment, you realize you’re in your living quarters rather than in the medcenter. You don’t remember how you ended up in your own room since your memory caps at being on board the U-Wing. You guide your hands to the side of your waist to feel the stitches that had been done. You take a look to your left and find a neat stack of clothes on the bedside table. Gathering all the strength you can, you hoist yourself up and change into them. When you put the shirt over your head and smooth it out, you discover a weathered jacket at the bottom of the stack. Whoever put the clothes out included one of Cassian’s jackets.

You close your eyes for a second. _Cassian_. You try to shift the bad memories of him bleeding out and on the verge of death in your arms and begin to reassure yourself about how he is being treated for his injuries. Swallowing down the sob, you walk out of the room with your dignity. You decide to talk to your superior, Mon Mothma, and debrief her about the mission. Even if you talked to her beforehand and couldn’t remember, you needed a distraction anyways. You didn’t have the patience to be talking to K-2 right now and you couldn’t find the right words for Cassian.

Exiting through the door, you find yourself face-to-face with someone you’d last expect.

“You’re welcome for the change of clothes.”

Ah, K-2SO.

Your gaze climbs up to meet with the droid’s bright eyes.

“That was you?” You fold your arms across your chest, moving your head to the side.

“I was trying to be nice. Keyword nice. Cassian would want me to be nice to you.” The droid begins to walk away but you grab a hold of one of his joints. He pauses and looks down at you.

“Do you know how he is? I mean, is he alive?” You let go of your grip and blink a few times to get a hold of yourself.

“Last time I asked, they had him in a bacta tank. Doctors tell me he's in and out of consciousness. I try to occupy myself with fixing the ship but then I remember you are also recovering. It’s hard to keep up with you two.” K-2SO flails his hands about and you let out a smirk.

“Thank you, for checking up on me and Cassian. I know Cassian will make a quick recovery.” You nod your head and hug yourself a little tighter, allowing the scent of Cassian to rub off on you.

“I know Captain Andor will.” K-2SO nods his head and starts to take off. You start to walk alongside the droid.

“Hey, is there a reason you gave me one of Cassian’s jackets?” You ask which makes the droid stop in his tracks. You make a complete stop, raising your head again.

“I told you. I am being ‘nice’.” The droid completes his sentence with air quotes around the word “nice”. You wonder if K-2 knows you have fallen for Cassian but you know if you confess, he wouldn’t shut the hell up.

“Could you escort me to the command center so I can talk to Mon Mothma?” You ask K-2 in a calm matter, allowing you to drop your hands to your side.

“Are you lost? Certainly you know your way around the tem-” The droid could go on and on about any flaws you had but you cut him off short.

“No, I know where it is, it’s just that...I want someone to be there with me. Could you push aside how stupid I am for two seconds and do this one thing for me? Please?” You close your eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. K-2SO looks away from you for a second then glances back down at you.

“I suppose so. The captain would want me to.” The droid begins to pick up his pace. You take a moment to collect yourself then follow K-2 inside the temple.

* * *

 

Oddly enough, the clanking of K-2SO brought some comfort as you enter the command center. You find Mon in the center with other officers surrounding her in what looks like a private meeting. You decide not to interrupt and wait idly to the side of the room. What were you even going to ask? What even is the plan here? _Hey, I blacked out for only the Maker knows how long and I seem to be quite lost so could catch me up to speed?_

“Lieutenant L/N,” Mon’s voice breaks up your thoughts. You straighten up a bit and cautiously approach her. “Good of you to join us. How are you feeling?”

You think about the question for a split second.

“If we’re being honest here, I’ve had better days.” You nod and put your hands behind your back.

“I’m glad to see you’re well. Now, I am sure you are here to discuss your last mission, right?”

“I, uh, yes, ma’am,” You stop yourself from being unprofessional.

“We failed.” K-2SO butts into the conversation which makes you snap your neck up to the droid.

You try to nudge K-2 in one of his joints but he expects your attack and removes his arm from your reach. Mon Mothma gives the two of you a brief smile then her face falls.

“We were warned that Kashyyyk was a dangerous planet to travel to. What you did out there was brave and commendable.” You could sense that Mon had something else to add so you wait before you could talk again. “I am not giving up on that tip, though. This has been our most solid lead on what the Empire is up to for awhile. I am going to put in an order for another mission with a different squadron back to Kashyyyk and finish what was started.” Mon gives a curt smile then walks on over to the round table.

“Wait, you aren’t assigning me, Cassian, and K-2 to that mission?” Your mind starts to pick up with more thoughts. Give Cassian a week to recover and the group can proceed back to what was deemed your mission; no one else’s.

“Given the condition of Captain Andor and, quite frankly, you as well, Lieutenant, I do not want to risk your lives once again. Thank you for what you all did but it is in everyone’s best interests that you stay here on base.”

“With all due respect-” You restrain yourself from not raising your voice at your superior. Mon shuts you down with one of her personal stares.

“Please, Lieutenant L/N, there is no argument here. These are my orders. You are dismissed.” Mon Mothma offers you an empathetic look then brushes past the two of you. You stand there in awe at what just happened. You felt a part of you leave your body and shoot into the empty void. For as long as you could remember, you were always the first to be called upon for difficult missions. You had worked with almost everyone on base and always came highly requested for squadrons. Even though you were just a lieutenant, you gave your title the importance you felt it deserved. A part of you felt responsible for what happened back there in Kashyyyk. If only you were more careful on that mission then maybe you wouldn’t feel so guilty. You push aside your negative thoughts and take in a deep breath.

“You should tell Cassian about this.” K-2SO breaks the ice between the two of you. You shake your head furiously and start to storm off.

“I don’t feel like talking to him right now.” You use your hands to emphasis your point. You become too preoccupied with your thoughts that you almost run into the droid.

“You know, he asks about you.” K-2 offers you an idea of hope.Your head perks up by K-2′s sudden words.

“Really?” Your face softens a bit by the droid’s words. Cassian really thinks about you?

“No, but he may when he wakes up.” K-2 points out which makes your heart sink again. You walk around him and approach the elevator. The droid catches up and stands right next to you, testing the waters.

“If you would like, I could escort you to Cassian’s room in the medcenter.” His sudden kindness of this offer makes you smile for the first time in awhile. You inspect the droid’s features in order to see if he is joking in any sense. He surveys your own face in a weird stare-down. You wrap your arms around you once more and bring your gaze back to K-2SO.

“I would like that.” You nod as the elevator doors slide open. The two of you aboard the elevator and take the short ride down to the medcenter in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving some love in the forms of kudos and comments! Thank u for reading


	3. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All your pent up emotions come rolling out when you finally see Cassian at the medbay. You never expected him to remember what you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so damn patient with me! I've had this fic out for awhile on my writing blog but just got busy with posting it on here.

A chill goes down your spine as you enter the medcenter. You were never fond of the place but they saved you in more ways than one. The idea that many of your fellow rebels have wound up here...death seems to always be around the corner.

Your heart beats a little faster when K-2 stops at a closed door.

“Here,” K-2 gestures towards the door, waiting for you to open it.

“I can’t do this,” you protest, throwing your hands in surrender, and turn away from the closed door. A sharp hand grabs your left shoulder to prevent you from leaving.

“Yes, you can. All you have to do is turn this handle...you see?” K-2SO stretches his hand over the handle to which you slap his arm away from it. The droid’s head whips back in offense.

“Really?” He bickers at your behavior. You immediately cross your arms in defense.

“This is really childish, Y/N. What has gotten into you?” The droid stares to what seems like your soul.

He is right, though. This isn’t like you. Where is that strength you take with you when you are on missions? Where is that charisma when you are around friends? Where are all the good traits about you? _Gone_ , you thought, _along with that mission we were on_.

“I can’t face him if I feel responsible for what happened to him,” you bite your lip from saying anymore because you know K-2 couldn’t fully comprehend human emotions.

His head shifts about then focuses on you.

“Just go in. I don’t have time for this.”

With K-2 pushing the door open, you let yourself into the patient room. You observe Cassian’s rise and fall of his chest and almost immediately guilt floods through you. You look back to the droid who only gives you a nod and closes the door behind him. You gently walk over to the right side of the bed, keeping your eyes fixated on Cassian. Seeing how vulnerable the captain is compared to how valiant he is out fighting for the Rebellion drives home the guilt. Your palms begin to feel a bit sweaty and a rush of coldness runs through your body. You decide to take a seat on the bed next to Cassian’s right side. As you do, you twiddle around with your fingers, trying to find the right words to say to him.

“I put us all in jeopardy back there in Kashyyyk.” You finally break the eerie silence in the room.

“Mon called for another mission to Kashyyyk with another squadron. How dare she?” You grit your teeth at the conversation you had with her earlier. You had remained silent during the whole meeting but kept your anger at bay. Now that fury started to spill over.

“That’s our mission! No one else’s! We are more than capable of going out and finishing the job ourselves, right? Sure, maybe in another week but after that, we can finish what we started.” You feel yourself gripping tightly on the sheets of the bed. You release your tense fingers and begin to tremble.

“But that won’t be possible...I’m just a failure, aren’t I?” You shake your head and run a hand through your hair.

“And now I am unsure about the future in the Rebellion. If I couldn’t fulfill this one simple mission, what makes Draven or Mothma think I am competent enough for bigger missions? Hell, I even put your career at risk. Wow, am I selfish.” You dig your nails into the top of your knees. You glance over your shoulder to Cassian as he lays peacefully. You put him in that situation and he almost died. All the sadness pent up inside you begins to crumble before you.

“I am...so sorry for having this...happen to you,” You look up to the ceiling and sniffle, letting the tears free fall. You allow yourself to sob softly into your hands. You couldn’t wrap your head around the events that just unfolded. All these emotions just got too much for you to handle and there was only one way to release them.

“I should’ve known. I should’ve been more careful. You’re always there for me but I wasn't fucking there for you. What a shitty partner to have, right?” You gasp, letting out a suppressed laugh and clasp your hands together.

“Oh, the Maker, I love you so much. I can’t stand seeing you hurt because of me.” You sniffle as you move your head back to prevent anymore tears. You look down to your hands on your lap.

“I love you, Cassian. Please, come back to us.” You place your hand on his forearm and brush your thumb over the area. You remove your hand, looking away as you sniffle once more.

As you begin to take your leave, you turn back around and look at Cassian’s sleeping body. You know he will heal but all you could remember was him back on Kashyyyk, bleeding out before you and the helplessness you felt. He had almost died in your arms if you had let your fear take over you. Gingerly, you walk over to his side and place a soft kiss on his forehead.

_He’ll pull through and, soon, you will begin to heal_.

You leave the room without saying another word.

* * *

 

It’s been a few days since you last talked to Cassian. You stay up at night wondering if you should visit him at the medbay but you stop yourself from worrying.

_He’s fine_ , you thought, _Cassian is a strong person_.

During those days, you occupy yourself with helping others with maintenance on their ships. Sometimes you would sneak off to Cassian’s U-Wing and find K-2 in the passenger seat. K-2′s expertise haven’t been needed around the base so most of the time he would pretend to be busy fixing the ship. You know he misses having Cassian around and found being alone relatively boring. You would hop into the other seat to eat your lunch there since you didn’t feel like being sociable with your friends lately. You would talk mindlessly with K-2 about different topics and surprisingly he would engage in the conversation even if most of his insights were snarky and a bit condescending. That’s just how he is but deep down you feel like K-2 is growing on you.

_He’ll be back in no time._

* * *

 

Whenever the chaos of the Rebellion became too much for you to handle, you sit on top of the temple’s roof.

You had discovered a secret hideaway that many don’t know about. Just before the top level of the temple, there hid a secret elevator that would take anyone up to the roof. From there, you exit out and you see the serene scenery of Yavin IV in all its glory. You call it your sanctuary where you could reflect and unwind your mind. At times you used it as an exit to get out of stupid missions.

No one knew about this place except for your closest friends. You didn’t want the roof of the temple to be crowded; that would draw attention to such a secluded area.

The humid breeze runs past your face and moves your hair about. You bring your left knee to your chest, tucking your right leg underneath, and take in the beautiful dawn sky. A fog begins to form above the trees which creates an almost dream-like scene. You place your left hand up to your left knee and rub your thumb over your lips in contemplation.

“I knew I would find you here.” A voice calls out to you. Your eyes bug out, immediately recognizing the voice, and you turn around to see Cassian standing a few feet away, smiling to himself. You grin, running to him and embracing him in a huge hug. He loses his breath but regains it as he wraps his arms around you.

“Glad to see you’re on your feet, Captain,” you smirk and let your arms fall to your sides.

“Good to see you, Lieutenant. At least someone is happy to see me,” Cassian tilts his head to the side as to remember something. “I’m never too sure of K’s true intentions.” You both laugh and, in unison, stare off at the marvelous scenery.

“Sure is something,” Cassian remarks, putting his hands into his jacket pockets. You fold your arms across your chest and shift your weight to one side.

“How did you know where to find me?” You ask as you look down at your boots then back up to the horizon.

“I just had a feeling,” Cassian muses over the question. A comfortable silence falls over the two of you. After a few minutes, Cassian is the first one to speak.

“Everything you said to me back in the medbay room,” Cassian begins which makes your breath hitch. “I heard all of it.”

You slowly turn to meet with Cassian’s eyes. You knew eventually you were going to have to face him.

“The spiel of me hating and blaming myself for everything?” The corner of your lips quirk into some sort of smile that falls shortly after. Cassian lets out a small sigh.

“I hope you are learning to forgive yourself. It wasn’t your fault. What happened was beyond our control. We will be okay.” He reassures you. You nod your head at his response.

“I’m trying...but thank you.” You tear your gaze away from Cassian and decide to stare beyond his arm, avoiding his gaze. If he had heard everything you said, then he most definitely heard you say-

“Did you mean it?” Cassian’s question confirms your thoughts.

“Mean what?” You know your question is dumb but you became nervous for what might happen.

“When you said you love me?” Your eyes get caught up in Cassian’s. His are soft and yearning. His eyes tell you so much; what kind of shit he has seen and would rather forget. You begin to close the gap between you and Cassian, softening your own gaze.

“Every single word.” You murmur.

“I love you, too.” His words sound sweet in your ear. You place your hands on his chest. You still have your eyes on Cassian.

Gosh, you really have fallen in love with Captain Cassian Andor.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks shyly which makes you close your eyes and giggle.

“Yes, you may.” A little smile creeps on both off your faces as your lips met. Cassian’s calloused hands find a spot on your cheek and your hand slowly reaches for his hair. He is gentle with you, lips soft and warm. You pull into the kiss deeper, allowing him to follow. Like so, Cassian pulls you closer to him with a hand on the small of your back. You both have deprived yourselves so much of human contact that it showed. The idea of love had been thrown aside for the sake of the Rebellion but that didn’t mean you didn’t crave it. Everyone craved to be touched in an intimate way, to be close and share your life with someone other than yourself. You felt the harmony between the two of you and you wondered why everyone gave up on love. Your cheeks begin to feel wet but realize the tears were not from you.

They were from Cassian.

You both pull away slowly but still remain relatively close to one another. You bring both your hands to his cheeks and wipe away the fallen tears. Cassian gives you a kiss on the forehead then you two tightly embrace.

“It’s going to be alright.” You whisper into his ear, your arms wrapped around his neck. You feel his arms wrap around your waist. You close your eyes as you sigh into the crook of his neck; feeling his warm breath against your skin.

You hold onto Cassian’s words.

_We will be okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for the support. Your comments and kudos mean a lot to me. They keep me writing! Please consider leaving some love in the comments as well as giving this fic some kudos.


End file.
